


Como las flores en primavera, (eres demasiado hermoso para ser lastimado).

by HikaryLeFay



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Boys In Love, Canon Trans Character, Español | Spanish, Good Boyfriend Matteo Florenzi, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Not Beta Read, Trans Male Character, discussions about self-care, insecure David Schreibner?, soft german boys in love being soft and in love, that's all. basically two boys communicating each other, the morning after
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23775604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikaryLeFay/pseuds/HikaryLeFay
Summary: Matteo sujeta la barbilla de David con suavidad y lo mira con suaves ojos azules como los cielos en primavera, con una ternura suave pero vacilante, como si no supiera exactamente cómo manejar lo que siente por David.OUna pequeña escena ubicada entre David y Matteo despertando La Mañana Después™ y su desayuno con Laura.
Relationships: Matteo Florenzi/David (Druck)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Como las flores en primavera, (eres demasiado hermoso para ser lastimado).

**Author's Note:**

> Sólo los muchachos siendo suaves y Matteo siendo un novio preocupado y solidario, ¡disfrutad (espero)!  
> Hice esto con todo el respeto que pude reunir, por favor, házmelo saber si algo es incorrecto, soy feliz de corregir.

Despertarse junto a David había sido una especie de revelación para Matteo. Una parte traidora de su mente somnolienta no lo había creído al principio, temeroso de haber experimentado un sueño febril sobre la noche anterior, temeroso de despertarse en su propia cama vacía. Hasta que tuvo a David entre sus brazos y lo sostuvo contra él, hasta que escucho su voz baja y rica tan cerca de su oído que traía nudos de sensaciones desconocidas a los espacios entre las vértebras de Matteo, su mente hiperactiva no se tranquilizó.

Luego, sin embargo, los sonidos de Laura cocinando irrumpen la pequeña burbuja y Matteo se estira, alejándose un poco de David para mirar hacia la puerta. 

“Mierda, mi hermana”.

“¿Qué pasa con tu hermana?”, pregunta Matteo, sólo por burlarse un poco de David.

“¿No la escuchas?”, pregunta.

Matteo sólo hace un pequeño sonido.

“Va a matarme”, afirma.

“Está haciendo el desayuno”, se burla.

David murmura un poco. “No quiero salir”, dice mientras Matteo gira hacia él.

“Vamos, no será tan malo”, pide.

“No”.

“Vamos, vamos”, se ríe mientras abraza a David, intentando levantarse de la cama con él.

“Quédate aquí”, dice David.

“¡Tengo hambre!”, grita, sólo porque puede, mientras David lo atrae hacia él haciendo un sonido adorable y exasperado en la garganta. 

“¡Cállate!”.

“Iré”, dice.

“No”.

“Oh, sí”, se burla.

Comienzan a forcejear un poco, a pesar de que Matteo sabe que David cederá. Pero cuando ambos están sentados en la cama, Matteo se detiene antes de saltar directamente fuera y vestirse y atrapa la cara de David entre sus manos.

Acaricia lentamente la mejilla de David, buscando sus palabras con cuidado para no arruinarlo como usualmente haría.

“No deberías dormir así, ¿verdad?”, pregunta lentamente, manteniendo la voz baja. 

David baja la mirada, sabiendo de alguna manera a qué se refiere Matteo, pero no sabe cómo decirle que todavía no está preparado para ser  _ completamente  _ con él. 

Respira. “No, no debería”, deja salir como un aliento tambaleante.

Matteo sujeta la barbilla de David con suavidad y lo mira con suaves ojos azules como los cielos en primavera, con una ternura suave pero vacilante, como si no supiera exactamente cómo manejar lo que siente por David.

Es entrañable.

“Está bien, David, lo prometo”, dice, una extraña comunicación silenciosa en la que esperan estar interpretando al otro correctamente sucede y David se relaja y sonríe, encías mostrándose y ojos haciéndose pequeños, mejillas hinchadas en sus pómulos.

Matteo nunca ha visto nada más hermoso que David sonriendo. Pero necesita continuar hablando, o el pensamiento seguirá molestando en su cabeza hasta arruinarlo.

“Sólo…”, Matteo apoya su frente y respira lentamente en el espacio entre sus labios, “dime lo que necesitas, ¿si?”.

David parpadea. “¿Qué-?”

“Yo… sólo…”, Matteo se hace ligeramente un lío, David apoya una mano en su mejilla y ambos clavan su mirada en los ojos del otro. Matteo se siente mucho mejor, mucho más centrado cuando los ojos oscuros de David están fijos en los suyos. Así que continúa. “No quiero que te lastimes deliberadamente, David”, suspira, intentando continuar. “Quiero…”, se pone nervioso, no queriendo ser impositivo o grosero, “quiero que me digas qué es lo que necesitas para estar cómodo, para estar a salvo”. 

David hace un ruido suave en la garganta. “Matteo…”.

“Sólo quiero que estés bien, David. Quiero que siempre estés a salvo y no te hagas daño”. Lo deja salir por fin, las palabras enredándose ligeramente debido a lo poco acostumbrado que está Matteo a ser tan honesto.

David se ve un poco… desgarrado, un poco crudo en los bordes. No de mala manera, nota Matteo. Sólo un poco… demasiado conmovido. 

David respira y sujeta la cara de Matteo en sus manos y lo atrae a un beso suave, la unión de los labios sabe dulce y llena de promesas. Es breve, por lo que Matteo termina persiguiendo los labios de David media pulgada cuando se separan.

“Está bien”, respira David, “estoy bien, Matteo”.

Los dedos de Matteo acarician ligeramente los hombros de David con las yemas de los dedos, inevitablemente acariciando el binder de David en el camino. Le dirige una mirada ligeramente tambaleante a David, de todas maneras.

David ríe suavemente. “Lo prometo, te diré si es demasiado”, David suspira y se acerca un poco más a los brazos de Matteo, a la comodidad. “Tomaré un descanso más tarde”, promete con los labios contra el hueco del cuello de Matteo.

Matteo asiente y le da un beso en la cabeza, dejando que su nariz descanse un momento en el cabello desordenado con el que está un poco obsesionado.

Luego se aleja un poco y sonríe estúpidamente ante el rostro relajado de su novio.

“Iré primero, ¿um?”, Matteo besa la frente de David, sólo porque ahora puede, “tómate tu tiempo,  _ schatz”. _ Dice Matteo, sin darse cuenta, antes de saltar de la cama y vestirse con la ropa de David.

Sale de la habitación dejando a su novio en la cama, expresión atónita y sonrisa en los bordes de su boca.

Se encuentra con Laura en la cocina y bromea con ella, sintiéndose perfectamente cómodo pasando el rato con ella y esperando a David. Sintiéndose feliz rodeado del suéter gris grande y borroso que huele a David.

Cuando lo ve aparecer por la puerta, con su cabello ahora más ordenado que cuando despertaron y envuelto en la ropa de Matteo, Matteo siente un pozo abierto en su estómago llenándose de calor y burbujeando con afecto y deseo entrelazados. Se siente sonreír mientras David se disculpa con Laura y ambos se abrazan antes de que David se acerque a Matteo.

“¿Hiciste Shakshuka?”, David brilla. 

Laura hace un sonido afirmativo con la garganta.

Matteo deja caer su cabeza en el hombro de David porque de alguna manera su cuerpo ya extraña a David.

“Genial”, dice David, luego su barbilla golpea suavemente la cabeza de Matteo mientras David se mueve. “Ven,  _ hase _ ”, susurra suavemente hacia Matteo, haciéndolo sonrojar y sonreír mientras sigue a su novio y a su hermana a la mesa del comedor.

Matteo no sabía que la satisfacción podía sentirse de esa manera, pero sentado en la mesa del comedor con Laura y David probando un platillo del Medio Oriente por primera vez, piensa que no cambiaría esto en el mundo. 

Sólo existir tranquilamente sabiendo que David está justo al alcance de su mano, piernas presionadas debajo de la mesa y conviviendo con Laura. La vida es buena.

**Author's Note:**

> Estaba re-viendo la temporada 3 de Druck y, la primera vez que la vi, este momento en especifico me dejó una sensación de vacío en algún lugar del vientre y, volviéndola a ver, supe lo que sentía que faltaba.   
> Las discusiones sobre el auto-cuidado me parecen importantes y sentí que necesitaba escribir esto.   
> Espero que alguien lo haya disfrutado y haya sido agradable de leer.   
> Asuntos parroquialeeeeeeeeeeeeees: Decidí conservar la palabra "binder" porque a pesar de que investigué al respecto, parece ser la forma de referirse en español también, así que la conservé en lugar de traducirla.  
> Schatz y Hase son términos de cariño alemanes, schatz es "tesoro" pero, por lo que sé, también puede traducir "cariño" y hase traduce "conejo" y se refiere a una persona muy cariñosa, y de alguna manera sentí que sería algo que David le diría eventualmente a Matteo, así que decidí incluirlo aquí.  
> La retroalimentación me hace feliz, recuerden ser amables con los extraños y mantenerse hidratados.  
> (:


End file.
